Defeat
|- class="mergedrow" | align="center" colspan="2"|Citát: "Je lepší žíti den jako lev,než-li sto jako ovce" |- class="mergedrow" !Jméno ve hře |Defeat |- class="mergedrow" !Jméno na Wiki |(neuvedeno) |- class="mergedrow" !Datum vytvoření postavy |''27.04.2012'' |- class="mergedrow" !Datum narození |''11.06.'' |- class="mergedrow" !Místo narození |(neuvedeno) |- class="mergedrow" !Řemeslo |Pekař |- class="mergedrow" !Ženatý/Vdaná |Zuzka460 |- class="mergedrow" !Církev |(neuvedeno) |- class="mergedtoprow" !Jazyk |Čeština |- class="mergedrow" !Trestán |NE |} O mně Tohle je.... Defeat nejhezčí knírač v celém markrabství, postrach všech alchymistů,lvědců a pochybných lektvarů,držitel kruté čižmy a magického Pavolovova klobouku,opovrženec špatných(takže všech) muzikantů,hudebníků,zpěváků a umělců,jeden z mála odvážlivů,kteří vyloupili Magickou holi a přežili,též jeden ze slavných ne/zachránců ještě sllavnějšího pana Kabara, nezkorumpovaný redaktor novin a radní MM,vyzyvatel samotného kata,zloděj Puperovi whiskey,šikovný Ferdobijec a mnoho dalšího. Příběh *Bard s plnovousem dovyprávěl příběh o ZACHRANE KABARA* *Na což ho schromážděný děti prosí aby povyprávěl o Defeatovi jenž se v příběhu nachází* *Tak dobře,Bard si odkašle a začne* Jediné co si Deff od nejútlejšího věku pamatuje je prach ulice,i přesto že jiní by sázeli i stovky grošů na jeho smrt,on to přežil,dokonce se z té špíny vyhrabal! A jak? No dostal se do gangu jemu podobných klukům,ovšem on narozdíl od ostatních skvěle viděl do lidí,lži z očí do očí mu také nebyli cizí,ale předevěším jeho zvídavá povaha měla obrovskou touhu žít a stále se zlepšovat. Čest nebo snad hrdost mu nic neříkali,protože kdyby jo tak už by tady nebyl. Proto byste se už neměli divit že se naučil tolik špinavých triků a z hladovějících kluků udělal velkou síť špehů a zlodějíčků. A díky tomu že klučičí gang začal poutat pozornost nabídl zlodějský cech Kotéria Deffovi místo mezi nimi. Mladý Deff hnán novými možnosti dělal pro Koterii nejrůznější mise od malých zlodějin až po nájemné vraždy. Všechny mise přežil a jeho reputace vzstoupala... Jak to? Jak jsem rekl nehraje čestně,nikdy nevyhledává přímý souboj,radši se k oběti tiše přiblíží... *Bard ztlumý děsivě hlas a pak zakřičí slovo udělá nečekaně rychlý pohyb a zakříčí podrizne A PODRIZNE MU KRK!* *Na což schromážděný děti vylekaně vypísknou* *Bard pobaveně pokračuje* Ovšem když už je donucen stát tváří v tvář mezi jeho nejoblíbenější trik patří rozhněvání soka jeho pernými nadávkami dokud ve hněvu neudělá chybu,kterou Deff s úsměvem využije. S věkem se dostali přes jeho temnou povahu nějaké zásady a ideály,což se potvrdilo když odmítl splnit ůkol kde měl zabít osmileteho synka tamnejsiho strazmistra aby mu pripomnel ze ve meste vladne Koterie a ne zakon. Ovšem Koterie udělala práci za něj a chladnokrevne zabila kluka,což 17ti leteho Deffa rozhnevalo(to jen tak neco nedokaze). Ve hnevu zabil vysoko postaveneho clena Koterie ktery udelal tu krvavou misi. Jediné čeho ovšem dosáhl byla vypsaná odměna na jeho hlavu a hon nájemných vrahů na něj. A protože se mu hlavu nikomu dávat nechtělo,utíkal roky na sever,kde se neusadil ve skrytem mestecku Brnu. Aby zakryl svoji minulost poridil si dve pole a dokonce,dokonce!!si nechal narust knir! *jeden kluk nechapave zakrici* "Jak to mohl udelat,kdo by si nechal narust knir?!" *Bard se jen usměje a prohrabne si plnovous* Ikdyz ze se modli za den kdy zapomene na jeho mladou minulost,vi ze nez tomu tak bude,bude se muset postavit minulosti celem. Myslíte si,že přes vzhledovou změnu a jiný styl života se změnila i jeho povaha? *pár dětí přykývlo* Neblázněte... Deff je stále připraven na špinavá trik,stále ví kdo po čem touží a lhaní z očí do očí mu stále neni cizý! Ovsem pokud jsou jeho pratele v nouzi-*coz dosvedcoval muj minuly pribeh*,je uz na ceste ,pomoci. *Jedna holcicka se zeptala* Dostihne ho jeho temna minulost? *Bard kyvl* To je ovsem pribeh na jindy Kdysi vykonávané funkce *Starosta Brna *Mluvčí rady MM *hofmistr MM *perkmistr MM *veřejný žalobce MM *šenkýř *spolumajitel hostince U Nalitého lovce *člen politické strany PSM *redaktor novin Brněnský občasník *armádní pokladník *manžel :) Category:Lide